Game: A Storm of Blood
Another game GM'd by User:Holbenilord. Bloodstorm strikes again... GAME You enter a subterranean vault, contracted to steal a shock rifle from the Zyrothan government. I sneak along, using my Stealth. I have my Skarg in this adventure too, right? Yeah. He's right behind you. You hear guards chatting ahead. I sneak forward, to see how many of them there are. There are four, all armed with biter shotguns. I sneak past them, rolling a 6 for my Stealth. They fail to notice you, but it's a lot harder to miss a male Skarg. They get up, shouting. I roll a 1, missing. My skarg has a rocket launcher, let him get them! He gets two hits, so kills two. I roll a 3, killing another. I order the last to surrender. The last surrenders, dropping his shotgun. He has a shifty look on him, though. I roll a 6, killing him with my rifle. I continue onwards. In this next room is a Zyrothan flirting with another Zyrothan. Both are unarmed and there is a handy rope on the floor. Although I hate to end budding love, I roll a 6 and kill one of them. I stride across the room and grab the rope, with my gun pointed at the female. The female slaps you and runs off. You can still shoot her, though. I shoot at her and miss. I chase after her. Um, okay. She's at the bulkhead protecting the special weapons. There are six other Zyrothans there. I roll a 5, killing one of them. I order the others to surrender, cause my friend has a rocket launcher. I tell them that I am willing to share the profits of the quest if they wish to help me. One says no and the others hit him until he says yes. I lead my new allies forward. ONWARDS TO VICTORY! You have reached the final bulkhead. Three keys must be put in at once for the door to open- your allies have two. Where do people leave their keys? Pockets, wallets, little jars on the top of the fridge... None of them here. Has to be near the door. I set my allies to work looking for the key. I search for it as well. It was under the mat. Aha! We put all three keys into the slots at one time. The door opens, revealing a shock rifle and several other items within glass cases. Smashing one will set the alarm off, so you only have time to get the rifle. I take the Shock Rifle. I tell the Zyrothans that there payment will be the other items, as well as whatever they can find in the base. All I take for my share is the Shock Rifle. I tell them that they could make a lot of money selling the keys at a novelty shop somewhere. Now you have a choice- sell it to your employer for 1600c or keep it and get no money. Would my employer be willing to pay 2000c? Actually, I'll take it for myself. Think of what I could acomplish with it... YOU WIN WELL DONE Reward: Shock Rifle. Category:Games